This invention relates to an assembly for heating and applying (pressing) a sheet sealing shoe against a backup support for the purpose of forming a seam between two or more face-to-face arranged thin sheets positioned between the shoe and the backup support. The assembly includes a carrier on which the shoe is resiliently supported.
Assemblies of the above-outlined type operate satisfactorily provided that the sealing shoe is relatively short. The longer the sealing shoe, the more difficult it is to achieve a uniform pressure and temperature distribution along its entire length. As a result, the seams may not be of sufficient overall strength and tightness.